The present invention relates to a mudguard for a wheel, and more particularly to a mudguard hanging close to the back of a wheel. Generally, a mudguard for a wheel of a vehicle consists of a flexible material such as rubber and is stuffed with reinforcing cloths in the core of a mudguard plate and is hung at the rear end of the fender of a vehicle.
A drawback in such a construction is that mud and pebbles are splashed outside of a vehicle when the front wheel is turned by steering the handle and a part of a wheel is protruded outside of the fender because a mudguard plate is not extended outside of the fender. Moreover, it takes time to attach a mudguard to the body of a vehicle.